Outside the Curse: both sides of the bargain
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: New town, same feelings, new friends, same enemies, new hopes, same fears, new happiness, same sorrow, new secrets, same situations, both sides of the bargain. Twilight, D.N. Angel, and Fruits Basket all wrapped in one story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WOOHOO!!! I got the Twilight Collection last Saturday! **

**A comet has hit Kaiwaia, causing it to get very clouded a lot the time, but not enough for Kyo to be affected, what happens when the Cullens and Bella and her dad move to Kaiwaia,. How will the Sohmas take it? What will happen when they find out each others secret? Stay tuned!**

**The reasons this is also in the DN Angel section is because I'm thinking of adding some of the DN Angel characters in, you'll why in the future!**

**Tell me if you want me to make this into a story!**


	2. Goodbye

**Author's Note: YAY! UPDATE #2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, DN Angel, or Fruits Basket**

☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺

☼☼☼☼**Bella's House☼☼☼☼**

"How did this happen, Charlie?! Why Japan!" Bella exclaimed as her father kept packing.

"I'm sorry Bells, but their needed more officers for a thief problem, and besides, we have more than enough officers here." Charlie answered back with a sad, small smile.

"…alright, seeing as you're not going to change your mind…" Bella mumbled sadly as she walked out of her father's room, up to her room.

'_Why did this have to happen, what about Alice… Carlisle… Esme… Emmett…Jasper…Rosalie…and Edward.' _Bella thought to her self, tears falling from her eyes as she thought of Edward. He had left her before, now she was going to leave him.

What she didn't know was that Edward was on the other side of the door, inside her room. When she entered the room in tears, Edward sitting on the bed, looking through _Wuthering Heights_, they were both startled.

"E-Edward! W-What are you d-doing here?!" Bella said, quickly turning around, back towards him, trying to make it look like she was looking at something on the wall. Edward, being fast, had seen the tears in her face and her torn look.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Edward asked in a soothing voice as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She put her head his chest and stating sobbing.

"I'm s-so sorry E-Edward! M-My dad said w-we're moving to Japan for work! I'm s-sorry!" Bella croaked, voice breaking several times as Edward wrapped his arms around her, sitting down on the bed and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh…it's ok, how much time do you have?" Edward finally asked when Bella quieted down.

"Tomorrow morning," Bella mumbled.

"That's alright, just don't go and kill yourself, ok!" Edward said as he hugged her tightly.

"All right, but what about the others?" Bella asked as she imagined everyone, bringing tears back in her eyes.

"Don't worry, knowing Alice, she probably knew this would happen and told the others," Edward answered as he cupped her face.

"Remember that promise I made after we came back from Italy?" Edward answered as Bella gave a small smile.

"How could I forget, you promised never to leave me, but this time…I'm the one leaving you," Bella said, voice cracking when she said "I'm".

"The concept is still the same, don't worry, I'll be there too." Edward said; give her, her favorite crooked smile.

"But how—" Bella exclaimer, only to have Edward cover her mouth.

"You'll see, for now I think you should sleep." Edward finalized, leaving no room for arguing as he started humming her lullaby, causing Bella to fall in to a long, dreamless sleep.

☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺

**Author's Note: Sorry for shortness!**


	3. Start Again

**Author's Note: I'm back!! SORRY! I HAD TO STUDY FOR SS TEST AND MATH TEST!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻ ♥

☺☻**At Shigure's house☺☻**

Tohru was putting the wet clothes out to dry when she saw Kisa and Hiro walking towards the House.

"Hi Kisa! Hi Hiro! Nice to see you!" Tohru squealed as she ran up to them and gave Kisa a big hug and smiled sheepishly to Hiro, who just sweat dropped.

"God you're really hyper…" Hiro mumbled, and then smirked as he walked ahead of them.

"Sissy, guess what? Hiro and I are being transferred to a different school." Kisa said with a small smile as Tohru smiled back.

"Really, now you two can make even more friends, where are you going to know!" Tohru asked, grinning even more.

"We're going to Azumano Middle School; I heard that there if you have unusually colored hair, you still treated like everyone else." Hiro answered, Kisa smiling at him. Then a voice interrupted their moment.

"Wow Hiro, you haven't fought with Tohru at all, could this be, does our little Hiro like Tohru?" Shigure cooed as he popped up from behind Hiro, scaring the trio.

"Stop talking nonsense you dog before I punch your lights out…" Kyo said as he popped up behind Shigure with a background of fire, Yuki right behind them.

"Stop it you two, can't you see your making Miss, Honda uncomfortable," everyone looked at Toru and sure enough, her eyes were white and her skin was pale.

"D-D-Don't worry a-about me…I was just surprised by Kyo and Shigure." Tohru stuttered as Kisa helped her sit down.

"Anyway, we'll be starting from Monday (it's Sunday) so today we're going to the school to look around." Hiro said as Kisa tugged lightly at Tohru's sleeve.

"Sissy…do you want to come?" Kisa asked as Tohru smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to; do you guys want to come?" Tohru asked as she looked at Kyo, and Yuki, Shigure was quietly walked down the road because he heard his editor calling and need to leave before she found him.

"Sorry Miss Honda, I have Student Council work to do, have a good time though," Yuki smiled apologetically as Tohru shook hear head really fast.

"No! No! Don't Yuki! We'll be fine, good luck with your work!" Tohru smiled at him as he smiled back and went back in the house.

"I can't either; I'm going to the dojo to practice more." Kyo said as Tohru just smile and told him that it was ok and to have fun, he left too.

☺☻At the entrance of Azumano☺☻

Tohru, Kisa and Hiro were chattering away as they walked there until they past en electronic store, a TV showed the current events.

_At 10:00 pm tonight Phantom Dark will steal the Crystal Heart from the Metropolitan Museum of National Art, it is said to be very costly and hold special powers. We will keep you update on his theft live. _

A picture of Dark smirking at the camera as he was holding something popped up, many of the surrounding females (except Kisa and Tohru) when they saw him.

"I don't see what these idiots see in him, he's a thief, what's so great about him?!" Hiro said with such a bewildered look Kisa giggled, Hiro blushed.

"I think it's because he's handsome and probably very talented at stealing, even though I'm not sure that's something to be proud of…" Tohru smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped as Kisa and Hiro just stared at her.

"Hi Tohru! I'm can't believe we found you here!" Tohru and the others turned around to see Momiji running to her and Haru casually walking behind him.

"Oh hi Momiji! Hi Hatsuharu! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked smiling at them when Momiji and Haru caught up to her.

"Shigure was hiding at the main house when we over heard him talking to Hari about you taking Kisa and Hiro to look at their new school and I wanted to see it so I got Haru to go with me because Hari would only let me go if I had someone watch me!" Momiji said as flowery background popped up behind him, Haru stared at it with him chibi, monotone eyes.

Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Kisa and Hiro walked to the school, chattering about the school and how their weekends were and other random stuff until thy got to the school, they looked at their homeroom, cooking class room and gym/pool so they would know where to go.

"I can't wait until Monday!" Kisa said with a smile as Tohru and Momiji smiled back and Haru patted her on the head.

**Chapter Preview**

"**Class, we have two new students"**

"**Kisa huh? She's a cutie"**

"**Wow…they're so…perfect"**

"**You don't belong! You'll never belong!"**

"**For once, I want to feel safe…"**

"**To protect is easier said then done"**

"**What is this feeling?"**

"**Are you…Phantom Dark?" **

Story Preview

**New town, **

**Same fears,**

**New friends, **

**Same enemies**

**New hopes, **

**Same loses **

**New happiness,**

**Same sorrow, **

**New secrets, **

_**Same situations,**_

_**Both sides of the bargain **_

☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺

**Author's Note: Sorry if sucky!**


	4. Tag Alongs

Author's Note: OMEC

**Author's Note: OMEC!! I can't believe I haven't updated for so long! Well, since summer vacation starts on Friday, I'll be able to update my stories more often. I hope this long chapter makes it up!**

**Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki, Natsuki Takaya and Stephanie Meyer own DN Angel, Fruits Basket and Twilight **

**--**

The classroom was in disarray as Takeshi rambled about Dark's theft.

"-supposed to be covered with guard, in the halls, by the doors, on the roof, even the area where the museum is! There's no way Dark's gonna be able to get away now!" Takeshi said, laughing proudly as if Dark had already been caught. Risa ruined his mood by bringing him back to earth.

"Ya right! Mr., Dark is brave and talented and is so handsome!" Risa proclaimed, the girls giggling at nodded with her.

"_**Well I have to agree with that, I am perfect!" **_Dark said, glowing in his self confidence before Daisuke ruined it.

"_I don't remember her calling you perfect." _Daisuke couldn't help but snicker when Dark didn't respond instantly.

"…_**well it was implied…so ha…"**_

"_Suuure…"_

Takeshi and Risa continued to argue, the boys and girls also getting involved. Daisuke took this as his cue to leave. He headed to the opposite side where Riku and Satoshi's desks were. Satoshi was currently reading something, so Daisuke turned to Riku, who greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Riku, how are you doing?" Riku just groaned and then opened her mouth.

"It could have been better if Risa wasn't squealing all day yesterday and the way here, praising Dark, I swear she's **obsessed **about him!" Riku said throwing her arms in the air. Daisuke chuckled anxiously, a little creeper out at the picture of Risa following Dark with a butterfly net.

"That's alright, hey Ms, Riku, I'm sorry if this seems a bit nosy but, I wanted to know…" Daisuke stopped momentarily to take a deep breath, "Why do you can't Dark so much?"

This was a moment of silence before Riku's face scrunched up a bit.

"It's nothing personal, I just don't like how he's so cocky and full of pride. He's also a playboy and loves to play with girls' hearts; I don't want him to hurt Risa!" Daisuke couldn't help but smile will her last comment. _"She doesn't really __**hate**__ Dark; she's just worried about her sister, that's very nice of her."_

"_**Hello! Didn't you hear her call me those other things?! Like "cocky" "full of pride" and "playboy"!"**_

"_Yea I heard them."_

"_**WELL?" **_

"_I concur."_

"_**TRAITOR!!" **_Dark yelled dramatically and then stomped out of Daisuke's conscious mind. Though Dark seemed angry, he never would take what Daisuke say seriously. Dark knew Daisuke cared for him too much to be intentionally mean towards the phantom thief.

Daisuke was pulled out of his train of thought at the teacher; Ms. Miyuzaki entered the rook with two new kids. Both were very good looking.

"Alright everyone settle down and get into your seats, we have two new students." The class stared eagerly at new kids. The female one, who looking more like she was ten then fourteen took a step forward, it was evident that she was very nervous by her sudden interest in the tiles covering the ground.

"H-hello, m-my name is Kisa Sohma, i-its very nice to m-meet you all a-and I hope we can all be friends." Kisa said, her eyes hurt, blush covering her face, which was all scrunched up looking like she was about to cry.

The class was momentary "awed" by her cuteness before about ten girls ran up and started hugging Kisa.

"You're so cute!"

"Don't cry sweetie!"

"You want a cookie?"

Kisa was surrounded by cooing girls who didn't let go of Kisa until Ms. Miyuzaki threatened to give out detention. The reason none of the boys ran to hug Kisa was because Hiro kept glaring at them.

"Alright Hiro, why don't you introduce yourself now?" Hiro answered back with a very low growl, but took a step forward.

"My name is Hiro Sohma, don't bother me and I won't bother you." The class remained silent as Ms. Miyuzaki, a little scared, pointed to the only empty steps in the room, one next to Riku in the middle of the classroom and one next to Daisuke. Kisa took the one next the Daisuke, and Hiro, reluctantly, sat next the Riku. Hiro glared at Daisuke all through class, Riku noticed and glared at Hiro.

"_What's his problem? Is it because Niwa's sitting with Kisa?" _Riku squinted her eyes. _"Whatever the reason, he shouldn't blame Niwa, it's not like he has a choice. Besides, he doesn't seem to like Kisa like that, though he seems pretty comfortable with her there…wait! Why am I so worried! Niwa can like whoever he wants." _A blush invaded Riku's cheeks, causing her to bury her face in her book.

"_Besides, it's not as if I like him like that…right?" _

"All boarding JAL Japan Airways please head to gateway 62B, the doors will open momentarily. All boarding JAL Airways please head to gateway 62B, the doors will open momentarily." The intercom interrupted Bella's train of thought as she gently shook her head. Charlie gently grabbed her hand and pulled her in his direction, as if she was a little kid.

"Come one Bella, our plane is here."

"_As if I didn't know already."_

Bella's face scrunched up irritably, not because she was leaving the Cullens, in fact, before she left, Alice told her that she, Edward and Jasper were also heading to Japan. It was when He, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme went hunting. Carlisle was in his studies, leaving the three of us alone…

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I've heard that you are going to Japan." There was a peculiar cheeriness in her voice._

"_Yes, you probably knew about this before." The smile now shown on her face._

"_Yes, and for quite a while, maybe a month." The word "month" also made me choke, so Charlie's been hiding this for sometime, the hypocrite, and he tells me to tell him if anything's going on. My attention turned to her smile, though inhumanly beautiful, it still made me nervous. When Alice is happy, that doesn't automatically mean her idea is gonna be fun for everyone._

_But that might be one of the reasons why she's so happy, who knows, maybe I'll ask Edward._

"_Well, before I tell you…" oh no she's stalling, I hate when she does this. "I just want you to know Carlisle and Esme said it's ok by them and so did Jasper." Jasper? What does he have to do with this? What is she talking about! _

_My confusion must have been pretty apparent because Alice told me the news that would make me fly and crash to the ground._

"_I've decided to go with you and Edward to Japan, Jasper's coming along because I absolutely refuse to leave his half a world away. I'll go on the same plane as you, I even got the seat next to you! Isn't gonna be fun, we'll have lots of fun." She said, grabbing Jasper's hand as he looked down at her, she smiled at him._

_The only logical thing that came out of my mouth was "Why?" I didn't mean to be rude, I was happy (more like stunned) that Alice would go to the trouble of going to Japan, and bring Jasper too! Jasper was nice, very civil towards me even though we both knew it was dangerous for him to be near me. _

_Alice didn't seem to mind that my tone was a bit impolite, "Well, I can't let you leave and be by yourself on the other side of the globe."_

"_I'll have Charlie." I mumbled, I was not gonna have her way so easily._

"_And he's a great father, but he sometimes doesn't have my best interests at heart._

"_And you do?"_

"_Of course." Alice answered, as if it made perfect sense and it was silly of me to think otherwise. _

"_What about Edward?" she smiled turned into a smirk as she chuckled._

"_You're kidding right?" I glared at her, which was as "easy" as kicking a cute, hurt puppy. Damn it's a good thing Edward's not here._

"_Alright, but I warn you, I'm not the best person to be in a plane with." She just gave me her creepily prefect smile._

"_Oh that's alright."_

"_I'll throw up."_

"_No you won't"_

"_I'll throw tantrums."_

"_Not likely."_

"_I'll be very rude to everyone."_

"_Not true." _

_Alice was really starting to annoy me. I knew she could predict the future, but I really set my mind to making the flight really uncomfortable._

"_What makes you think I won't?"_

"_Because you would never do any of that when __**Edward**__ is sitting so close to you. She said, smirking, my eyes widen._

_Damn you Alice, damn you and your evil, devious, physic ways._

_End of Flashback_

No, the reason she was irritated was because Alice had her tied around her little perfect pinky, and she knew it.

I turned around to see Alice, her black pixie hair framed her face elegantly and a big smile on her face, revealing her prefect white teeth. Jasper and Edward followed shortly after her, Jasper seemed a bit irritated and Edward had a small smile that also made me pass out.

"Hi Bella! What a surprise to see you here!" Alice said, grabbing Bella's arm and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Speak of evil and it will come to you, in more forms then you know.

'_I hope now I'll be able to live a semi-safe life now…'_

But, of course, being the trouble magnet as I am and three vampires tagging along, my wish was hopeless.

**Author's Note: OMEC SIX PAGES!! I hope this chapter will suffice. I'm just wondering why I'm wearing a Yankee cap in my house when it's night time and I don't even like sport? Ah well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Dreaming

**Author's Note: Hmmm…How long has it been? *checks the calendar* Well, I believe it's time I updated, do you think so?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

News about Kisa and Hiro Sohma spread faster than a wild fire on dry grass as more students approached the good looking duo, eager to learn about the kids.

"Wow…they're so…perfect…" Risa said, looking at the two, exposing a bit of her jealousy when she looked at Kisa's angelic face and the way Hiro hovered over her.

"Risa…what are you thinking…" Riku asked as her twin just sighed and didn't' reply, instead, she changed the subject.

"Where's Niwa?" Risa asked Riku, who rolled her eyes and blushed.

"H-How and I supposed to know?! I-It's not like I watch him!" Riku continued on her little spazz attack as Risa blocked her out and murmured to herself.

"Is that so…."

_Bella POV_

_I'm dreaming…a nice dream…yea…a really…nice…dream… _**(1)**

My mind was pulled back into reality when I heard Charlie snort in his sleep and shuffled around, accidently pushing his jacket on the ground. Before I could even do anything, Edward had already caught it and tossed it back on Charlie.

"Ah, you're awake." Edward said, flashing me his perfect smile that caused me to smile back, though mine was probably a really goofy one since I was since sleepy.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for you to start being extremely friendly." he said in a mischievous way. As my mind finally cleared, I saw that in order to make myself feel more comfortable, I had thrown my legs on top of his lap and had wrapped around my arms around his shoulders while his left arm wrapped around my waist.

"D-Did Charlie…" I let my unfinished sentence stay in the air for about half a second before Edward chuckled.

"No, but it would've been nice to see his reaction." I hid my face in his chest so he wouldn't see my blush, even though I knew it was useless.

"Why are you blushing, don't worry, I wouldn't act like that without your permission."

His answer just made me feel even guiltier, I mean, if I did tell him, I would sound like I was taking advantage of his, even though the idea of me taking advantage of him was unlikely.

"Bella?" His now curious voice only made the knot in my stomach grow as I tried to think of a lie, only to find nothing that would make sense with my blush and sudden silence.

I shot a warily glance at Charlie, better make sure I have no witnesses when I said this, as I started mumbling, low enough so that only Edward could understand.

"…I won't mind…if he saw us like this…" his eyebrows only arched, showing that he knew that wasn't the whole reason.

"I…like the position we're in…It kind of…makes me wish we _were _doing something…." His growing smirk caused my mind to go blank as he started trembling—laughing.

"I'm already on his hit list love, any farther and he'll start pressing charges." He said as I just pressed my body closer to his.

"Oh, by the way, how was your sleep, any good dreams?" he said, as he pulled me off of him and step him a good few inched away from him, fixing my hair and clothes so that I didn't look as disheveled as I felt.

"My dream? Oh, it was a good dream…a very good dream…" **(2)**

_Daisuke Main_

"_**Daisuke…where are you going…" **_Dark asked, looking around as Daisuke stopped walking.

"Eh? W-WHERE AM I?!" Daisuke spun around, before realizing he had stumbled into the east wing.

"_**Great timing kid, do you forget about play practice? We wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting. (3)" **_Daisuke blushed furiously before abruptly closing the mind link between them.

"Oh I really hope I won't be forced to do some love scene." Daisuke said as he ran back to the upper wings.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Author's Note: JEEZ! It seems like everyone is either day dreaming or actually dreaming. I wonder if it's something in the air... **

**1**-Do you know those dreams you have when you don't remember what it was about, all that you really know is that it was a nice dream? Yea, Bella's having one of those nice, fuzzy looking dreams.

**2-**I can not tell you how hard it was to keep Bella in character, I mean, Her vocabulary and the way her mind works was so hard to pin point perfectly, so this was the best I could come up with, oh, and by the way, this little note was for the whole Bella segment, not just the last line.

**3-**I love that line, but seriously, that pair is just absurd on SO many levels.


End file.
